


Naught but my love

by IrohsTeacups



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Warming, Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Eskel (The Witcher), Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Smut, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Witchers (The Witcher), Top Eskel (The Witcher), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, worried eskel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrohsTeacups/pseuds/IrohsTeacups
Summary: Eskel doesn’t have much to offer you; no rings, no fancy manors, no riches. But he has a lot of love, and wants to spend his life with you. He shows you just how much love when you’re entangled in bedsheets.
Relationships: Eskel/Reader, eskel x reader
Kudos: 21





	Naught but my love

You were spending winter at the witcher school of Kaer Morhen. Your lover, Eskel, and his brothers in arms, Geralt and Lambert, were out hunting harpies along the mountain range of the school. You were staying inside where it was warm, sharing drinks with your dear friends Triss, Yennefer and Ciri.

Yennefer brushed her long black locks of hair over her shoulder, already in a nightgown as the evening progressed. She asked you, sipping from a mug, “So, Y/n, how did you and Eskel meet?”

Ciri looked at you, bright green eyes sparkling with intrigue in the light of the fire you all huddled beside, “Yeah! You never did tell us that story. You just kind of showed up one day, not that I’m complaining.”

You smiled crossing your legs beneath your thick blanket, “Well, it was just before the battle of Kaer Morhen, the face off against the Wild Hunt,” you began, setting the scene. “I was in my home in Novigrad, enjoying my time hiding from witch hunters and the Lodge.”

Triss and Yen exchanged an awkward nod; sometimes it was worth hiding from the powerful Lodge of Sorceresses. 

Continuing, you explained, “All of a sudden, my megascope came to life, showing me three very drunk witchers wearing our dear Yennefer’s dresses,” you laughed to yourself at the memory. “I must say, I never expected the boys to suit those gowns so nicely.”

Yennefer rolled her eyes playfully, “Ah yes, I recall finding them drunk as skunks, raking through my things.”

You nodded, Ciri and Triss listening intently. You furthered, “Well, the drunk trio of witchers, between giggles and slurred speech, said they were inviting the Lodge to their pre-battle bash. Free alcohol was an opportunity I couldn’t pass up, seeing as it’s so hard to find work nowadays for mages. I opened a portal to Kaer Morhen and got incredibly drunk with them. They failed to invite other Lodge sorceresses; only Yen and I were there that night. And well, you know the rest.”

“And that’s how you wound up here, fighting the Wild Hunt with us. Over some cheep booze,” Triss laughed. Her red hair was tied in two loose buns, her green nightclothes matching her hair beautifully. “Though, we still have some questions. Eskel’s not exactly the easiest to read, especially when it comes to romance.”

“Is he quite the heartfelt type of lover? Poetry readings and bouquets of flowers?” Yennefer asked, half-joking.

You nodded, “He’s very thoughtful. He bought me a necklace with my birthstone embedded in it, as it’s said to be good luck.” The ladies agreed that was very sweet. “Believe it or not, he likes when I read to him as well. It doesn’t have to be anything spectacular, none of Dandelion’s books or anything like that. He just likes to do mundane, domestic tasks whilst I read.”

Triss gushed, hands on her heart, “That’s adorable!”

“Where was your first date? Was it sickeningly sweet?” Ciri asked, sipping mead and adjusting how she sat, eager to learn more.

“Well, after the battle of Kaer Morhen, he whisked me away to Oxenfurt. Some town guard was offering a decent contract for clearing the sewers of water hags-“

“That was your first date? Are you serious?” Triss exclaimed in confusion. “In the sewers?”

You smiled, “Let me finish! He saved me from a pack of drowners and once we’d been paid and patched up, he asked if perhaps I wanted to go out to dinner. Believe it or not, he bought a doublet for the occasion!”

“That’ll be the day!” Ciri laughed loudly. “Was he hopelessly nervous?”

“I like to think the nerves were a good sign,” Eskel said as he, Geralt, and Lambert entered the room, having returned from their harpy hunt. 

“My turn to ask questions about your love life,” Lambert declared boldly. “How disappointing is Eskel in the bedroom?”

Yennefer scolded Geralt for choking back a laugh, Triss scolded Lambert, and Eskel sighed, “I’m going to bed.”

You elbowed Lambert in the ribs as you passed him. He laughed as he sat down to chat to Triss, Geralt, Ciri and Yen.

“Love?” You asked, peering round the door to your bedroom. You found Eskel relaxing in the bath, the tops of his knees peering out of the water, his muscular arms resting on the side. A claw wound on his shoulder was dripping blood into the water but he seemed unbothered. His head was hung back, eyes closed as he tried to relax. 

Without moving, he replied, “Y/n?”

You smiled, taking a seat behind him at the bath. You removed your fleeced blue dressing gown, revealing your short, lacy blue night dress. You dabbed the slash wound with a cloth, trying not to hurt your beloved. You paused once you were done, kissed his cheek, and flexed your fingers before massaging his tense shoulders. 

Eskel sighed deeply and his eyes fluttered open, “What’s the occasion?”

“I just love you, is all,” You smiled at him.

Eskel’s heart swelled, and as he closed his eyes again, said, “Love you too.” He relaxed once more, the steam from the bath filling the room with a soft warmth.

You hummed a tune, one of Priscilla’s, a talented bard and Dandelion’s lover. It was gentle, melodic and pleasing to the ear. Eskel sighed deeply and sank further into the bath. You giggled and warned, “You’re slipping away, Eskel.”

“‘S not my fault,” he said tiredly. “My wife’s making me fall asleep here...”

You paused, a spark igniting in your chest. He’d never called you that before. You weren’t complaining, in fact, you loved how it sounded. Eskel’s wife. It sounded wonderful to you. You kissed his cheek again, “Eskel, I think it’s time to get you to bed.”

“Why’s that?” He asked with a yawn as he climbed out and you engulfed him in a towel.

You leaned on the bath as Eskel changed into some trousers to sleep in, and you told him, “Because you called me your wife and we’re yet to be wed.”

Eskel laughed tiredly, a low rumble reverberating through his chest and into your heart. He quietened after a moment and wrapped you in his arms. You gently kissed the jagged scars across his cheek, and Eskel said softly, “We could always change that.” There was an air of uncertainty in his voice, like he was scared of what you might say.

You pulled back a little, hands resting on the wispy tufts of hair on his chest, “Eskel?”

He had nought a ring, nothing of a dowry, and no such thing as a parent’s blessing, but fuck it, he loved you. 

Eskel held your hands in his and fell to one knee, “Nothing would make me happier, than if you would do me the honour of being my wife.”

Your heart felt full to bursting. Your smile held back the tears of joy, “Yes! A thousand times over!” 

Eskel smiled, as it blossomed to a beam, you met his lips for sweet kiss, one which he returned with fervour and radiant joy.

You grinned and Eskel swept you up into his arms. You locked your legs around his waist as your lips found his for a deep kiss. Eskel carries you to the bed, lay you down gently, and slipped the straps of your nightgown over your shoulders, sliding the garment down to your hips as his passionate kisses ventured down your neck and collar towards your breasts. You sighed in bliss as he kissed and caressed you, worshipping you.

He settled between your legs parting them and resting one over his shoulder. You bit your lip, gazing down at him in the candlelight. Eskel kissed your inner thigh, eyes meeting yours before he gave his attention to your already dripping womanhood. He kissed your clit lightly, then licked all the way up. You reached for his hand, and he laced his fingers in yours. He licked his fingers and inserted two into you, and you gasped in pleasure as he curled them to hit a spot that drove you crazy. As he lapped with his tongue and worked with his fingers, you got closer and closer to your high, legs tense and voice pleading with him.

“Eskel, please...”

He hummed into you and inserted a third finger. As he pumped them in and out, your voice cracked in a whine and you came hard. Eskel licked away your release, your sensitive pussy setting your nerves ablaze with each lap of his tongue.

One of your hands came to rest by your head. Eskel moved back up the bed, lacing a hand with yours where it lay on the pillow by yours. Eskel wet his lips with a quick flick of his tongue, and you used your free hand to cup his head, threading fingers through his dark locks of hair, bringing his face to meet yours for a needy kiss. 

You tried to relieve friction between your legs, grinding against his thigh. Eskel smiled and sucked a love bite onto your neck, and you let out an embarrassingly loud moan. He chuckled softly into your shoulder, kissed his love bite, and used his free hand to line up his cock with your entrance. He kissed the corner of your mouth as he slid into you, unable to catch the moan that escaped him. Eskel held your hip, bottoming out inside you, and waited a moment for you to roll your hips, telling him it was okay to move. 

“I love you,” You whispered breathlessly as he filled you, pulled back, and thrust in again. 

When he was fully in, he framed your face with one hand and kissed you, resting his head against yours, “I love you too, Y/n.”

His cock filled you so achingly well. He loved the way he stretched you open, you loved the way he always hit the most delectable angle inside you with each powerful push. He always knew when to increase pace and when to slow it down, drawing the sex out in the most tantalising way, until you were desperate to come.

“I’m so close,” You said in wanting. “Come with me?”

Eskel grunted out what could be translated to an agreement, and as he buried his head in your shoulder, one final thrust of hips meeting hips, and came undone together, his body tired and limp upon yours which trembled as ecstasy devoured you. 

Eskel moved to pull out but you held his bicep and requested, “Don’t move? Leave it in for the night...”

“Fine by me,” Eskel said as you settled into the warmth of his embrace, legs entangled, bodies flush against each other.

After a moment of peaceful silence, tranquil coexistence, you said quietly, “We’re really getting married?”

Eskel hummed, eyes closed as he rested, “If you still want to.”

“I’d be a mad woman to say no,” you giggled sweetly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “I’ve never been so happy.”

“I feel the same,” Eskel sighed, lacing his fingers and yours. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted but probably don’t deserve.”

“Everything we’ve done has led us to each other,” You reminded. “Goodnight, my love.”

Eskel left a kiss to your forehead and fell into meditation as you fell asleep. He felt happy, safe, loved, and a sense of peace he’d never before experienced. You were his comfort, his solace, his love, and he wrapped you tighter in his arms before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
